Emotions Through Work
by hipstergamer
Summary: "I love you," I whisper as she runs into my arms crying. I finally found the reason that I kept on living. Cinna/OC!  Anyways, all characters used in this story belong to Susan Collins, it is her books that inspired me!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining of the Emotions

**Casper:**

It is not like that I do not want to look back on my life and see it exactly how it was. I just prefer to look at it as my own, instead of one that my family created for me. With a few twist and turns I finally made something that I will never regret. Drawing, sketching, and fashion separate me from the other members of my family. I remember when I came home and told them of my talent. At first all of them laughed, finally I just slammed the door to my room shut. None of them understood me; the mark that I wanted to leave on the world.

When I first got my home, nobody came over to visit me, and there was no Thanksgiving or Christmas. Just me, my sketchbook, and my imagination that roamed through the halls day and night, some of them better than the others. Most of the time I channeled all of the emotions from being in the arena into my work. Dresses made out of dying leaves in the fall, until a water pattern on a tank top in the summer; which respectively shown my arena since it was forest and beach put together. During the victory tour I found myself drawing in my sketchbook of the other tributes according to the district that I was in the day before.

It is funny how time flies; today is the day of the reaping. This year I am going to be a mentor for the first time. Well my aunt Ameliorite is the one who is going to mentor the female; my father is going to be the mentor for the male. I just have to go to the Capitol, and pretend I am actually doing something.

"Oh crap," I scream as the last knot is pulled out of my hair, my aunt just sighs behind me and lays the brush to the side. Remind me again why I let the blind one do my hair? "Stop being a baby, Casper. The last time I checked us Hawthornes do not grow up to be wimps," she scowls at me, pointing a finger respectively at the mirror. I did not know how she knew the mirror was right there, but she was pointing into it.

"I apologize, but it happens that I do not respectively belong into this family," I whisper, "none of you care enough for my feelings."

"Stop saying that," she sighs, "we do care for you, we just wish that you would do something with your life."

"I am doing something with my life," I shout and get up from the chair I was sitting in and push my aunt to the side before heading into the hallway. She quickly follows behind and grabs my wrist. "You listen to me now, Casper," she scorns me, "I kept you alive in that arena, so did your father, so you should be a little more grateful to us. You actually think Cecelia and Woof actually cared about you?"

"They do care more about me than you two," I shout, adjusting the hair that fell into my face. She lets go of my wrist, turns around, and walks away in the other direction. Oh she is going to get my father now, so I must get out of here. I quickly rush outside into the Victor Village. I just stand there memorized by the flowers growing on the trees and the greenery changing back to its green state. What a pretty day for somebody to be reaped to live in hell, and hope to come back alive. Really I do hope they come back alive. I do not want to see any more death.

Eventually I am opening the door to my home and stepping in from behind. I gently close it and lock it before heading upstairs to look at my hair and dress. I walk up the dark wood stairs up into my bedroom. The first thing I go to is my full-length body mirror, to only found that I was in a blue dress with extremely puffy sleeves. I quickly take it off to make some adjustments. Throwing it on my tan quilt that laid on my bed and grabbing my scissors. I gently cut off the sleeves to that heinous dress. It became something that I would ware, actually something I would design.

When I put it back on, I find it to be a right fit for my personality, but I wanted to put a belt in the middle between my chest and abdomen. I find a black, more knit one and put it exactly there. Now I glance in the mirror one more time and smile. This was the look that I want, something not too old for someone my age. I quickly brush my long black hair before putting in a blue headband, throwing a dark blue cardigan, and heading back out the door.

I head downstairs to find myself about an hour early for the reaping. I take out my sketchbook, deciding to sketch a picture outside of my house. Then there is pounding on the door, not a gentle tap, but a pound that shook the items around the door. "Open this god-damn door up Casper, before I knock it off its hedges," my dad's rough voice shouted from behind the door. I drop my sketchbook on the floor and rush over and open the door. "What in the hell do you want!" I shout up at him, to find him standing there with an angered look on his face.

"You are coming here right now!" He pulls me out the door, almost dislocating my shoulder. I pull away from him, and this makes him even more angered than before. "I need my glasses," I whisper running back into the house and locking the door, quickly pushing a small chestier drawer that I have in front of the door that was next to the door. I pull my knees up to my chest, and slowly the tears fall out of my eyes like little dewdrops.

I cannot stand them, their pesky little issues with me, or their easy angered life styles. None of them do care about me; well Amelia and my father never care for me. Cecelia, she always treats me as one of her kids, even though I am not. Even old Woof can care for me, well before his mind goes somewhere else.

The Reaping…

I sit down next to the mayor, waiting for the escort to get ready. Damn, did they have to take that long to get ready? I swear the Capitol people are always like that, think we have all the time in the world. Really I wanted to sketch, but I knew doing it on the stage, in front of the District Eight citizens was not a good idea. "Know what, I am going to ask her what is taking that woman so god damn long," the mayor finally announces to us. Once he starts to get up, the escort finally arrives. Her face is unfamiliar; she must be new.

"I am sorry that I am late," she sang her in annoying Capitol accent. She had the Capitol look as well, a dark blue wig that went to her chest, contacts that made her eyes look like a cat, and three jewels that are implanted in her neck. The most hideous thing that I have ever seen in my life, but if I ever what to get my designs up in the Capitol, I better not criticize. "Yes, you are late, now I can begin," the mayor scows at her, getting up and walking over to the podium.

The speech was long and annoying, as always, at least this time I did not have to fear for my life. I just tone it out thinking about what I was going to wear in the Capitol, I have my leather sandals packed and these shoes but that is it. Room to design I guess. "And now, with further ado, may I introduce our new escort, Ellatrix Avery!" he shouts into the microphone, there is no claps. Everybody stays silent, to show our disapproval, just like every other District in Panem.

She just steps up to the glass balls that we draw out of, the podiums under them are marble and have dark green table runners, much to large to have on there, but placed to look beautifully. The woman steps on them to reach into the bowl, the girls where first. She selects a piece of paper, and takes it over to the microphone. "This year's female tribute is Velvet Smith!" she announces. I knew that girl from school; she always had been the one that everybody made fun of, now she is leaving for hell. I wanted to jump up and volunteer for her. However, that is not anything that I could do.

The girl leaves the group of sixteens and heads up to the stage, stands there silently with no words to describe the event currently unrolling. The escort does the same for the males, once she unfolds the piece of paper and announces the name I am almost screaming inside. It was twelve-year-old Marcus Daniels, a boy that I have taken care of over the years, despite only being three years older than him. I pull my hands tight into fists, they where not going to survive. I had to let them survive, but they would never let me be mentor.

"Let me introduce your tributes for this year, Velvet Smith and Marcus Daniels!" she shouts in the microphone. There was no response. I shake my head, lets just get this thing done and over with. She brings them into the justice building, then they walk back, then I notice Marcus sobbing under his breath. He glances over at me, I say to him, "Be strong, you will make it." He nods his head and walks into the Justice Building.

By now his family is crowding to get into the Justice Building, but Peacekeepers are keeping them from stepping any forward towards the stage. I will give them the time; I could talk to him on the train. Eventually they do go in, and I smile. I am going to help them as much as I could.

The Train Ride…

I sit there in my room; Cecelia was sitting next to me, trying to comfort what I am currently hiding inside. She knew that I needed help; it is her mother's instinct. "You okay?" she asks, "If you want me to I can stay."

"No I am fine," I whisper, "you may leave." She nods her head in respect and heads out of the room. I sit there, just weeping silently by myself. There was a knock on the door; it was Marcus wanting to come inside. "Come on in," I shout, trying to hide my emotion. He walks in and sits down next to me on the bed. "You know, I am going to take your advice, I am going to be strong," he starts off, moving his black hair over his forehead, "where are your glasses?"

"You should, I am your mentor now," he cuts me off short and starts speaking again, "no, you are not, your father is. If you where my mentor, I would not be talking to you right now." I just shut up and nod my head. He looks down, his blue eyes just staring right down at the blue carpet. "I wish I was home right now," Marcus admits, "my mum was crying. I hate seeing her cry, she was the one who gave me my token." He fidgets with his pocket, and then takes something out. It is a black chain, on the end a small little locket. "My mother was exactly the same way," I explain, "it is hard to see your parents cry."

"Come on Marcus I need to get you prepped for when we get into the Capitol," my father shouts from behind the door, "you can talk to Casper when we are in the Capitol." Then he pulled from me, heading out the door. Whatever my father could do to ruin my life, he does it. He really pushed me over the line right here; I get up and head in the other direction of my father, trying to find Woof or Cecelia.

_The Last Night..._

We all sit at a table in the District Eight level; I was sitting across from the male stylist, who keeps on trying to talk to me about my designs. I just give him one-word answers like fine, or okay. I had no reason to talk to this man, he is taking away Marcus, who I have known since elementary school. I feel like I need to protect him right now, but he is going to be so far away. "Okay, the interview repeats are coming on right now," Ellatrix shouts, "shut up right now."

I sit back and look up at the screen, and watch as the other tributes go through everything. Our tributes where not going to survive, judging by the scores, and the amount of people actually liking them in the Capitol. My sources tell me that we are gonners. I excuse myself from dinner once District Twelve starts their interviews; I needed some time for myself.

**A/N;; Well, hello! Anyways, I am currently writing another story on here called Wildfire. Anyways, review and wants not. Cinna is coming actually next chapter, so no need to worry. XD Okay, well I am going to type up his view next. **


	2. Chapter 2: No Second Chances

**A/N;; Well, welcome to my second story, second chapter! Anyways, disclaimer, I do not own the lyrics to We Found Love by Rihanna. As well I want to explain, when there is a song or poem quotation at the top of a chapter that states a different age. I forgot to do this to the last one, so here it is. Cinna's point of view for the rest of the story! Yay! Ready for fifteen-year-old Cinna?**

"Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way I am feeling, I just can't deny, but I got to let it go." – Rihanna "We Found Love"

**Cinna:**

"Damn it Sienna, all you care about is work," my mother screams at my father, I sit in the living room, trying to drown out the noise with the games. I watched as the careers, including a woman named Anna-Marie who my grandfather betted on, make their way through the arena. So far the boy form eight, both from three, and the boy from five had died when I was sleeping last night.

"Well I might as well leave then, I am taking Cinna with me," my father shouts at my mother. He comes into the living room, looks at me, shakes his head, and leaves the room. My mother stays in the kitchen mumbling to herself. It is a good time to leave and take a walk. I slip on my jacket next to the door, and put on my tennis shoes, making sure I had my glasses, and made my way out the door and into the hallway of our floor in the apartment complex. I deny looking at the mirror-lined walls; I did not need to see how I look. Technically speaking I am still in my pajamas.

"What in the hell is that racket?" my neighbor, Mr. Harrison, comes out rubbing the back of his head. He looks down for a second then is eyes meet mine. "Your parents fighting again?" he asked, closing the door behind him. I nod my head and look to the side, slipping on my glasses to see details clearly. My neighbor puts his arms around my small shoulders, "if you need any place to stay, I am always here." I nod my head and walk away; I did not want to talk to anybody right now. I just head to the elevator, click the bottom button and let the doors close my vision of this horrid place.

I literally hated living with my mother and father; they always are bickering, which leads me to stay at friends' houses. I am just happy that I am a friend with Daire, Caesar Flickerman's adopted son. He always has space for one more person to stay at her home, and his father never cared. Maybe I will stay at his house tonight, only if my father or someone does not leave. If someone leaves I will ask his father to rent out a room or something; I cannot stand the drama anymore.

The elevator dings, I step outside into the lobby. The lobby was empty, except a receptionist that never does anything but handle calls from the landowner. I just skip over her hello and head straight towards the door, into the cool March evening. I did not know where I wanted to walk to; there was the café that I could get some breakfast at, or maybe to that restaurant near the City Circle. I might as well go there, they have my dad's bank account on file. I start heading towards the City Center, looking up periodically to watch the Hunger Games on screens that lined the building walls.

About seven o'clock, there where the older, mid-forty-year-olds walking through the streets. Some of them heading to sponsor tributes, especially the Anna-Marie girl, who, is predicted to win. They all where chatting about their kids and who they are supporting in the games, others where betting against their friends. A normal Capitol day during the Hunger Games. Out of the corner of my eye, I do catch one of the victors once I enter the City Circle. It was no one really famous, just Woof hitting on a twenty-year-old. I swear, him, Chaff, and Haymitch need hobbies in the Capitol. You can always catch them hitting on someone or drinking. Well not Woof that much on the drinking, but surely Chaff and Haymitch.

I just shake my head and step into the restaurant. It was not really packed, so I could sneak in and be right out with in seconds. "Hello Cinna," a female smiles at me, she was my age and did go to my school, and her name is Macy Heavensbee. Her eyes inspect my body up and down, "You still are in you PJs, rough night with your parents?"

"Do not remind me about it," I whine, "may I have a table, and my dads money will pay for the meal." She nods, grabs a menu, and starts skating towards an empty table. I follow her and glance at the people in the room. Nobody that I exactly knew, that was a relief. Anybody who knows my mother and father always tell them I go out by myself. There was one group that caught my eye instantly. It was a group of victors: Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, and Cecelia. They actually where sitting right next to me, and I could over hear their conversation.

"Hey you might have won the Hunger Games two-years ago, but are you over the games yet," Cecelia asked, "Because I am having trouble helping Casper heal from last year."

"Have you gotten her to put work into her talent and all?" Beetee asked, "I found the fashion design a unique, and well positive way to get pass all the stress of the games."

"Yes, I mean her designs are fabulous, and you all have seen them," Cecilia states, "are they amazing or not?" They are talking about Casper Hawthorne, who was the victor from last year. Her designs where amazing, I could not staring at them, nor could my father who is a stylist. "Her designs are amazing," I admit, hoping that they did not hear that. Of course, they did. "Yeah, you nosy little brat," Johanna hissed at me, "everybody loves her designs." I looked down at the place mat on the table, embarrassed. "Johanna, be nice, he is sitting down right next to us," Beetee smiles, "your Sienna's boy…"

I nod; my father had always been the stylist for District Three. I remember meeting him a couple of months ago., "yes that is my father." We did not continue the conversation any longer, they start going on about their tributes. Macy brings my food and sits in the chair across from me. I just stare down at the eggs and slices of orange on my plate. "Hey, Cinna what is a matter?" Macy asks, "You have been coming in here a little too much lately."

"Nothing," I reply, grabbing a fork and taking a bite of my eggs, "I love your food."

"No, Cinna I do know that is not the case," Macy goes on, placing the pencil in the bun of her hair, "are your parents fighting too much again?" I just eat my eggs, not glancing up to look at the girl sitting in front of me. Eventually she gets up and heads over to another table. I sigh a sigh of relief, finish my breakfast, and head out of the building into the warm air outside. I finally take off my jacket and throw it over my right arm.

What should I do now? Certainly going home is not an option; maybe I could go to the fabric store. I wanted to see the new fabric that they where premiering today. Damn it, I should have asked Cecelia if she knew what it was. Well I guess I would have to go and see it for myself. I was walking through the City Circle, towards the statue of President Snow. Then I noticed something, well someone sitting down on it. It was a female, no more than my age, with her knees up to her chest. She had on a cardigan, which was covering her arms from the weather. Her black hair flew with the wind that was gently blowing. Her glasses where pulled down to the end of her nose. The one thing that interested me was the sketchbook that was lying between her jeans and top.

Then I realized who it was, Casper Hawthorne. I was surprised to see her out here, when she should be mentoring. My curiosity came over me and I was walking towards her direction. Once reaching the statue plopping myself off to the side, near her. I watched her with a close eye, seeing what she was doing. She was sketching out something, but stopped every second to wipe her eyes."What is a matter?" I ask her, not even thinking about it first.

She turns around, placing her feet on the ground, and looks into my eyes. "Nothing," she chokes out, but rubs her eyes once more. I could not understand why she was crying, did something happen? "It sure does not look like nothing," I state to her, but she just continues to gaze into my eyes.

Casper shakes her head and looks down, "you would not understand."

"Yes I will," I reply to her, "I can see you do not want to talk about it." That is when the trick that my father taught me work, she starts crying into my shoulder. I put my arm around her and tap my hand on her shoulder, "there, there." She just continues crying, and I try my best to comfort her. "He is dead, he is dead," she says between the tears, "he is never coming back to me, he is dead." Then I realize what was a matter, she must have knew the boy tribute for District Eight. "I know, but think of it this way," I pull her away to show her my face, "he is in a better place." She returns to her position before she started crying, looking down at the ground deep in thought. Casper looks at me one more time, "Marcus is in a better place, away from this hell that we call home." I nod; all the words she was saying were true. He is away from this hell that we call Panem. At least he is one step gone from this place.

Casper gets up and leans down and starts to pick up the sketchbook and the pencils that slid off her lap. I do the same, trying to help her out. The last pencil was right between us, we both lean over to grab it and our hands meet. She takes her hand back and bites her lip getting up. I pick up the pencil and pull myself up. I hand her the rest of the pencils and she puts them in a black bag that was on her side. "Thank you," she whispers, turning around to head the other way. She starts to head the other direction, away from me. I would catch up to her, but Casper was too far away right now.

I turn on the balls of my feet and walk in the direction of my apartment. I had no other need to go anywhere else right now. I work my way through the busy crowds that where starting to gather in the City Circle. Once into the main street that lead to my home, I felt a sense of relief not being in the crowd anymore. I just turned my head up to the screens on the buildings once again. The Anna girl had killed the boy from ten. So far, she had the most deaths.

When I get to my apartment complex, I turn to the screen one more time, before entering the reception area. Making my way towards the elevator and stepping in. There was a crowd of older adults that filled the machine from left to right. I hit the number five, and join the crowd. The elevator ride was short and quiet, most of the people exited to the third floor. Which was a relief for me, since I wanted some piece and quiet before I got home. The elevator dings and I step into the hall on my floor.

All you could hear the hoots and hollers of the first room, who must be watching the Hunger Games right now. The room belonged to Mr. Rogers, who always had a Hunger Games party. I just smile, shake my head and walk towards the room marked _599. _I grab the keys out of my jacket pocket, listening for any arguing, and sigh. They are not fighting anymore. I open the door, and notice one thing; the house was a complete mess. Shattered dishes, clothes, and some food was scattered all across the small apartment. My father was just sitting on the couch, alone.

I hang my jacket on the hook next to the door, close the door, and try to dodge the shattered pieces of dishes that where scattered about. I finally make my way to the couch and sit next to my father. He was quiet, head in his hands, looking straight down on the floor. "Dad?" I whisper and shake him, "dad?" He runs his fingers through his medium, dark brown hair and straightened his back. His green eyes met mine; this was something serious. "Your mother is gone Cinna," he goes straightforward out.

I shake my head, "no she can not be." I look towards my father for another answer, but he just nods his head. How could she be gone? Where was she now? What happened when I was gone? I tear up, but would not dare to cry. My father pulls his arms around me, and starts trying to comfort me. I could not be comforted; I just push him away and stop into my room. I slam the door behind me and sit down on my bed.

I cover my hands with my face, trying to hide the real world and all the events happening. I feel the tears running down my face and sigh. After about an hour or two of this I hear a knock on the door. "Cinna, it is time for dinner," his voice rang; I could hear his footsteps fade after a couple of seconds. I pull myself up from the bed and get up on my feet. I quickly turn to my closet, which had a mirror in front of it. My eyes where red and puffy, my brown hair a mess, and my glasses where falling off my nose. I sigh, not caring to do anything, and get out of my room and head towards the kitchen.

My father leans over some food, not bothering to eat it. "Come sit Cinna," he says, not bothering to look up at me. I look down and sit across from him. "Dad," I work up the courage to say, "we need to be strong about this." Then my father looks up at me, his eyes straight at mine. He nods his head, "where were you today?"

"I was at Macy's then I walked around for a little bit," I start, "I met Casper Hawthorne today."

"Oh really?" he takes a sip of his soup, "tell me more."

"She was depressed, whimpering, crying, while she was sketching," I reply, "I had comforted her, but I do not think she is over something. She cried out, 'he is gone, he is gone'. I think she must have been close friends with the boy tribute."

"Ah, I see," my father replies, "It seems like you had an interesting day today, son." He finishes his dinner, picks up his cup and puts it in the sink before heading to his room. He shouts back, "Cinna have a good night!"

"You too, dad!" I shout back, looking down at the cup of turkey and noodle soup that was half empty. Finally I take the last sip of the soup, pouring the rest in the sink and heading back into my bedroom. I take off my glasses and lay them on the bedside table and get under my dark blue blankets. I quickly turn to look at the picture on the bedside table. The picture of my mother and father's wedding day. Annette was my mother, a very beautiful and stylish woman that always was ready for motherhood. My father, Sienna, dressed in his tux that day, had always been the kind-hearted, strong willed, stylist that I look up to. Maybe they will get back together, one day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crush

I sat the statue, people watching that I usually do. People where acting as normal, chit chatting with their friends about their personal issues. Mostly those issues being the lack of make up, or how early that they had to wake up. Really it is nothing compared to what the districts had to do according to my father. I stand up and dust myself off; I guess I should be heading off. There was another figure in the picture, a teen girl, Casper. She runs up to me and throws her arms around my neck and kisses me straight on the lips. At first, I kept my eyes wide open in shock. Eventually, I close my eyes as well, moving my hands down her waist. "Cinna," a voice says, but I shake it off as nothing.

"Cinna," there goes that voice again, but where is it coming from? Eventually I open my eyes and notice that it is my father. "Cinna, I have to get going, Beetee called earlier about something, " my father removes his hand from my shoulder, "I will be home around six or seven tonight. You can go out of the house, but that is it." I nod my head and release a yawn. My father smiles and bids me a good day before exiting my room. I hear the front door close and then the whole apartment goes silent. All I can hear is the pitter-patter of rain against my window.

"Oh, damn it," I groan, "why today?" It is that I did not like the rain, I loved it, but I hoped that she would be out there today. I guess she will not because it is raining. I just sit up and peer at my alarm clock. It was around eight in the morning, and there is a whole day ahead of me. I turn around and get out of bed, grabbing my glasses on the way up. I slip them up and head over to my closet. I pull it open and search for an outfit for the day. I just pull out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I pull off my pajamas, and put on the outfit before closing the closet doors and looking at myself. There was no flaw in going simple.

I go out of the room and through the hallway. I see nothing from last night anywhere in the room. Dad had gotten up early and cleaned I guess. I head into the living room and to the front door of the apartment. I grab my black raincoat and pull it over my arms and zip it up. The jacket hangs to my knees, but I pull an umbrella out from the holder to the side of the coat hanger. I double-check that I have everything before grabbing my house keys and heading into the hallway.

The hallway was eerily quiet, since everybody was still asleep on a Saturday. Really, my family is the only ones that are crazy enough to get up before ten on weekends. I could hear my footsteps echo through the halls as I head towards the elevator. The elevator does not have a living soul in it; I just step in and click the button to go to the lobby. I just listen to the elevator music that drowns out the quietness of the ride. There is a final beep and the metal doors slide open.

When I step into the lobby I look around. Usually there are people of different hues sitting and talking on the couches, not even the receptionist was here. I guess it is a slow day in the Capitol. I just make my way to the front doors and open my umbrella before running out in the rain. The multicolored pathways are slippery and extremely wet. However, the rain was just a sprinkle. Nothing much, maybe she would be out there today.

I walk through the rain, the black umbrella above my head keeping me dry. My feet were starting to get soaked from the puddles of water on the ground in the Capitol. I stand and watch some of it pool into a drain near the end leading to the City Circle. It bubbles and goes through the drain. Which I always wondered why it did that. I was getting distracted by now, and start heading towards the statue of President Snow.

There she was, sitting in the rain, the only thing protecting her from the falling water a black raincoat. She sits there with sandals only, staring off into the distance. The rain was warm, but still why she would do that is a mystery. I walk over to her and sit off to her side. "Hello," I smile, hoping that she would turn around a look at me.

She turns around and smiles at me; "oh it is you from yesterday."

"Yes it is me," I smile, "but what are you doing in the rain?"

"I felt homesick, so I came out into the rain," she states, scooting over to get under my umbrella, she pulls down her hood. "In district eight, it always is raining during this time of the year," she looks up towards the sky, "when I was younger, my aunt and father would take me outside and let me catch raindrops on my tongue."

I look at her, maybe she understands things, "you just want to go home, right?"

"I just want to see my friends," she says, "it is very pretty during this time of the year. They day of the reaping the flowers started blooming." She turns to me and smiles. I never been to District Eight, but I can take her word for it.

"I never caught your name yesterday," she says, looking me straight in the eyes.

I lose myself in her gray eyes, "Cinna Adams."

"Well pleasure to meet you Cinna Adams," she smiles reaching out her hand, "I am Casper Hawthorne. I say you know that though." I grab her hand and shake it. When I release it she blushes, and bites her lips. Did I do something? Eventually I realized it must be one of those girl things that they do. It just goes silent as we sit there; it was getting a little bit awkward. "Hey, do you want to join me in going to the fabric store and getting some lunch?" I ask her to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure," she says, pulling her hood up. I get up and switch the umbrella to my other hand and reach out to her with the other. Casper latches onto my hand and pulls herself up. We walk in the rain past the statue and into one of the feeding streets of the City Circle. More of the citizens start to wake up and head out for the day. "Hey look who little Adams is with," I hear an older Capitol woman speak to her friend, "little miss Casper Hawthorne." I peer to see who the woman was; she was one of my father's friends. Oh wait until her hears from her, well wait until I am in the newspaper.

When we arrive, I close my umbrella, and Casper and me walk inside the fabric store. I watch as Casper stares at the different type of fabric. She runs into the store, not caring if I was behind her. "Hey wait up," I shout, shaking off my umbrella before chasing after her. I finally catch up to her in the velvet; I watch her stroke it with her fingers. "Velvet is a wonderful fabric is it not?" she whispers, "I love to use it in my work, but in District Eight we do not get much of it, even if we make it."

I stand there and nod at what she was saying, "it an amazing fabric. I would use it in my work if my father would buy it."

"You like fashion design?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow, "is your father Sienna Adams?" I just nod my head looking down at the floor and biting my bottom she says reminds me of yesterday with my father and mother. "Oh I am sorry for getting personal," Casper replies, letting go of the fabric and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, it is fine," I nod then smile back at her, "hey, lets head to get lunch, I am starved." She nods, grabbing my hand once again, this time not blushing and pulling it away. Casper trusts me more.

The Restaurant

"Welcome to The Deli," Macy smiles at me, "Hello Cinna, who is your friend."

"Hello Macy," I reply, moving a brown hair that had fallen in my face, "this is Casper."

"Oh last year's victor, pleasure to meet you I am Macy Heavensbee. You probably will eat here often, most of the victors do," Macy explains, "let me show you to your table." Macy grabs two menus and skates away from the hostess counter. We follow her into a small area, nobody was there, and I see what Macy was doing here. She places the menus on the table and pulls out Casper's seat. "Thank you," I whisper to her, slipping her some money from my pocket. I sit down across from her and lay my umbrella to the side.

Casper opens a menu and looks it over, trying to decide what to eat. "I would suggest the grilled chicken sandwich," I say o her, "it is probably the best thing in this place. Everybody eats it in the Capitol."

"Is that so?" she asks, "I guess I will try it then." Macy skates back in, takes a pencil out of the bun in her hair, and pulls out a notebook in her apron. "Okay, tell me what you want to order," She smiles at us, "and what you want to drink."

"We both want the grilled chicken sandwich," I set lay out our order, "I want a tea."

"I will take a tea too, with a lemon," Casper replies, folding up her menu and handing it to Macy. I do the same and turn my attention back to Casper. She is staring at me, her gray eyes focused on my eyes. I stare back at her, losing myself in her dark gray eyes. "So you want to be a stylist?" Casper asks, putting an elbow on a table and resting her head in my hand.

"Yes, I am currently studying it at school," I reply to her, unfolding a napkin that is on my plate and laying it on my lap. Macy returns with our drinks and lay them on the table before skating away. "Oh, I see, so you guys do study in school to be a stylist," she replies, keeping her eyes on me.

"Yes of course we do," I state, "we get our prep teams when we are eighteen."

"Ah, I see," she smiles.

"What do you guys learn in District Eight," I ask her, " about making fabric?"

"Really I am not the one to ask…" she trails off, turning her vision to an empty booth to our left.

"Why?" I ask her, "Do you go to school."

She shakes her head, "no, my father home schools me; I have never set foot in a District Eight school."

"Oh is it because you are a victor kid?" I ask her, "or for another reason?"

"My father is really famous in the Capitol," she explains, "He worried about teachers treating me different. So he home schools me."

"Ah, I see," I smile, then Macy brings our food. We sit there and eat silently. When it is time for us to pay, I notice Casper already picked up the bill. I would have done it, but I guess the Victor had enough money. "Come on I will walk you home," I smile. Casper returns the smile, and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Where are you staying?" I ask her, but I knew. The victors stay at the hotel in the City Circle.

"The hotel near the president's mansion," she explains, "I think you know where I am talking about." I nod my head and we head out of the restaurant. When we get out of the building, the rain had stopped and the clouds leave a gray tint on everything. There are crowds of people gathering in the square. "There are only four tributes left," Casper says, "it is the girl from four, the boy from seven, the girl from eleven, and the boy from eleven."

"Oh, everybody is betting," I state, "We will not be able to get through the crowds."

"I better go help my aunt, we are helping Finnick and Mags," Casper steps up on the tips of her toes and kisses my cheek before running through the crowds shouting back, "goodbye Cinna!" I just put my hand up to my cheek, what just happened? I just shake it off and head towards my apartment. Wait until dad hears about the day I had.


	4. Chapter 4: Message Recieved

I enter my father's apartment, to find my father sitting down at the kitchen table. "Hey dad, you are home early," I shout, hanging up my jacket and take off my shoes.

"Beetee and Wiress let me go early," my father shouts in reply, "so I just came home. I am in the kitch-" He notices me standing in front of him. I sit across from my father and see that he is reading the newspaper. I peer at the cover story, noticing the picture. It was from earlier today, when Casper kissed me on the cheek. "I see that your relationship has come far with Casper," my father puts the paper down and looks at me, "I think it is time to talk to you about something."

"That might be…" I trail off, leaning my elbows.

My father picks up his coffee, takes a sip, and lays it back on the table and replies, "about sex and our values."

"Oh! Dad that is disgusting, I swear I am not going to do that with her. I am too young to think like that," I feel the outrage of what he was saying settle in.

He raises an eyebrow and stares me right in the eyes, "yes, and I always thought that when I was your age. What was the result? You. Did you know that? People in the Capitol have a habit of moving fast in relationships. I do not want to see what happened to us, happen to you. Please just listen to that."

I just stare off into space, trying to take in all the words that my father was saying. The first thing I do is getting out of my seat and head into my room. I just sit on my bed and think. Casper was a good girl and I would not pressure her into anything. Then I realize that I did have an attraction to her. She was beautiful on the outside, just like the boys at school having an attraction to the models of a magazine.

"Cinna, it is time for dinner," my father knocks at the door. I just glance at the picture on my bedside table before getting out of bed. I head into the kitchen and sit at the table. "Dad, I promise you that I will not do anything," I announce to him as he lays a plate of food in front of me.

"That is good Cinna," he smiles at me, scooting in the seat next to me. I stare down at my plate, chicken and some green sauce. My father was not much a cook. I pick up a fork and start biting at the chicken. I notice it is dry at first, but I refuse to tell my father. It would just break his heart after trying to cook.

"I hope she comes back, " my father states in the middle of a bite. He takes another bite of his chicken before laying his fork to the side.

"I want her back too," I explain to him, "mum is a special person to me an you."

I watch as my father's face goes emotionless; he gets up without excusing himself and puts his plate in the sink. Then my father slumps over and walks out of the kitchen towards his room. I stare in his direction; watching him exit towards his room. "Night!" I shout and I get no reply. He just walks away and I do not hear from him again for the rest of the night.

After emptying my plate from the rest of my meal, I head to bed. I get dressed in my pajamas and take off my glasses and lay them on the bedside table. I get into bed and pull the covers over my body. I just stare at the picture of my father and mother, lit by a night light. "I love you two," I whisper then turn on the other side of bed and close my eyes. Gently falling asleep. Once I fall asleep, three canons ring out in the Hunger Games.

In the morning, I literally jump out of bed, hoping to find Casper outside today. I even run towards the statue in anticipation that she would be there. Then I notice she was not there, and I return for the next few days, only to find her not there. Eventually, Anna-Marie was crowned victor, and during the next day I find her sitting on the statue, a group of paparazzi around her. They always try to talk to the victors after the games, but none of them answer to them. I push my way to the front and smile. Casper notices me and motions me over.

"Hey," I whisper to her, "how are you?"

"Fine, you?" she whispers back, pushing the hair away from her face.

"Great! Wait, are you leaving today?" I question her, trying to hide my mouth from the rest of the cameras with my hand.

She nods, "yes, I am leaving in about two hours."

My eyes go wide; I needed more time with her. Then the idea hits me, "give me a couple of minutes. I want to give you something, but it is at home." Casper nods, giving me a small wave as I run through the crowd of people and head back towards my apartment. I run into the door that leads into the lobby, but I open it and sprint through the lobby.

Once I was in the elevator everybody was staring at me. I try to ignore all the eyes until I reach my floor. I step out and everybody waves goodbye. Then I realize that I was on TV and everybody probably saw me. Like I cared, because I had to get going. I slowly make my way towards the front door to the apartment. Digging through my pocket, I find my keys and open the door.

The house was quiet, my father was gone to say goodbye to Beetee and Wiress, and of course I was out. I forget about my shoes and head straight to my room. I had the perfect thing to give Casper along with my number. Opening the door to my room, I head straight for a jewelry box on my desk. I open it and dig through it, trying to find a silver bangle that my father gave to my mother years ago. My mother gave it to me a couple of months ago. I finally find it, and pull a piece of paper from a notepad. I scratch my number quickly with a pen, then I write: _You are beautiful. Please call me as soon as you can. –Cinna_. Then I put the pen back, grab the paper and fold it over the bangle. I put both in my pocket and sprint out of my room.

Running through the crowds of the people starting to party about the new victor. I could not get past most of groups; I was stuck on both sides. Peering at my watch I noticed that she was leaving in forty minutes. I had to run to get to the train station. Eventually I start pushing through people, getting cursed at and people wanting to talk to my father. I did not care; I had to get to her.

Eventually I pass through the City Circle, the crowds got tighter once I was leaving. I noticed Beetee and Wiress talking to my father walking through an alleyway. I catch up to them and stop them in their tracks, "hey! Where is the train station?"

"Just keep heading down this alley!" Beetee shouts, pointing the direction he was walking.

I pass by them and turn my head to shout back, "thank you, so much!" I continue running, passing by trashcans and a few people. I continue running, meeting the platform with twenty minutes to spare. Casper was there, about to board her train. "Casper!" I shout, pulling out the bangle. She stops, letting me catch up to her.

My breathing heavy, I just choke out, "take this." I hand her the bangle with my number. She stares at it for a couple of seconds, looks back up and smiles.

"Thank you," Casper whispers before her father pulls her on the train. By now Beetee and Wiress, along with my father are right behind me. My father walks up and pulls his arm around my shoulder.

"She is gone," I whisper to him and watch as the train goes away.

"Casper will be back," Beetee comes up next to me and nods, "we all come back." I smile at him and we wait for the next train to board. The two victors from District Five come up and say hello to Beetee and Wiress. As the train pulls up my father says his goodbyes till next year. "Goodbye Beetee and Wiress! See you next year!" I shout up at them, they smile and wave before boarding the train. Everybody was gone except from four. I would see them next year.

"Come on lets go," my father, sighs; we head to our apartment together. We did not care to celebrate, we just wanted to spend the night with each other. When we get home the phone rings. I run straight towards the phone and pick it up, "hello."

"Cinna?" the female voice asks, then I notice whose voice it is.

"Casper?" I ask.

"Hey," she says, I could hear her aunt yelling in the background.

"Hey…" I whisper, then I realize she got my message.


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

"_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose"_

_- California King Bed by Rihanna_

Velvet, I run my fingers through the soft fabric. It was the same one three years ago that Casper first caught sight of. Oh, how I wished she were here! It has been awhile since I have seen her. Phone conversations have made us grown distant, but every Hunger Games I get to feel her embrace once again. When she leaves, I feel vulnerable and try to channel my emotions into my work.

My father was browsing other aisles, trying to find one last piece to add before the tributes arrive tonight. He had the idea for the girl since last week. It was a beautiful dress made of silver, green, and clear sparkles. My father was a genius, unlike others before him. He actually cared about leaving a mark with his tributes. That is why I want to be just like him when I become a stylist. Two more years, that was when I was legally allowed to start (even though my grandfather started at my age, but back during the first hunger games they where desperate.)

"Cinna, looking at the fabric, no?" My father's voice rings from behind, "ah, velvet, really a wonderful fabric. Want a roll?"

I turn to look at my father, and smile, "that would be wonderful. It reminds me of Casper."

"Is that so?" My father smiles at me, grabbing a roll of the velvet I was looking at, "she is coming today, so you will not have to wait much longer."

"I know, thank you by the way," I start heading out of the aisle and towards the clerk. My father shortly behind, laying all the items on the counter, from hair ribbons all the way to wire. He had finishing touches on his dress. "Your welcome," he whispers to me, taking out his wallet and paid the cashier. We take our items home and my father goes straight into working on the last part of the dress in the living room.

I slide into a seat in the kitchen, pulling up the paper that my father laid out on the table. The first article was about the victors, stories about their lives. One victor that they chose was Casper. She was gaining respect in the Capitol, and I help her out with getting clients. My girlfriend has a base, and now can start visiting the Capitol more often than the once a year deadline starting after this year. I could not wait to have her here with me. "Cinna?" I put down the newspaper and stare right at my father, "come and tell me what you think about this dress."

Springing out of the seat I head into the sitting room. Inside the dress laid on the loveseat. It was green, and as you went down lower it was completely silver. Reminded me much of a computer chip. "It looks amazing Dad," I complement, coking my head to the side then turning to my father. There was a look of relief on his face and picks up the dress and hangs it on a hanger and puts it in a garment bag.

"You want to come with me to the Center? Or are you going to search for Casper?" my father asks me, sitting down next to his dress. Really, I wanted to search for Casper, she was my top priority right now. One more second with out her will be hell. I had to keep her here; try to convince her to start her career in the Capitol right after the Games. I wanted her by my side right now, I choke out, "I would hang around with you Dad, but Casper is on my mind right now."

"I understand son," my father nods his head, "you love her that much?"

"Love her? I want to be with her everyday; she is my soul mate," I whisper to my father, plopping onto the couch right next to him.

He continues to nod his head in agreement, "you two make a perfect match, and I will let you do whatever makes you happy. You are eighteen right now, basically and adult, who can make their own decisions. "

I bow my head, "thank you for understanding Dad, that does mean a lot to me." My father smiles, pats my back, picks up the garment bag and starts to head for the door. I follow behind, putting on my best dress shoes. I quickly over look my outfit; it was perfect, black sweater and blue jeans. My glasses fit perfectly in place. I run my finger through my dark brown hair, double checking and heading out the door. I catch up to my father at the elevator.

The metal doors slide open, making a silver gleam show on the orange halls from the morning sunlight outside. We step in, and I peer on the other side of the elevator in the mirror wall. I noticed how much I looked like my father, close cropped brown hair, thick-rimmed, square, black glasses, and the green eyes we shared. There was no resemblance of my mother anywhere in my looks. I did not care; she left three years ago and ended up as Caesar's third wife.

"Cinna are you coming?" My father asks, holding the elevator door open for me. I shake my head and step out. My father walks behind me as we head through the reception area and into the outside. It was a bright day, the sun was shining, and the colors of the Capitol were intensified. I peer up to the sky to notice no clouds in the sky. Maybe Casper would not go out since it was not raining. She did love the rain.

We fight through crowds of people, all partying about the up and coming Hunger Games. Everybody was packing into the City Circle, along with drinks, food, and whatever else was possible. It was a sea of colors overlaying the Circle. They were waiting for tonight's event. Everyday it will look like this until the final four and the real betting starts. Simple-minded people of the Capitol were like that, and my father and me had to live with it. They all start to chat about the reaping in one, if the tributes were likely to win. They probably were going to win, watch it.

I do not peer up at the screens, nor do I turn to talk to anybody. I just walk though the crowd, trying to keep a hold on my father's dress shirt; not wanting to be separated from him like when I was five. A horrible time when you are a kid, with out you father or your mother by your side. I still find myself hating that feeling, even if I am eighteen.

We pile through to the building where the tributes arrive, and the shiny metal doors slide open, leaving the blue building with a golden glow from the inside. I step inside, and the tributes were already arriving. People where rushing through and my father goes off to his prep team. I guess I had to set out to find Casper by myself. I walk endlessly through the lobby of the Center. Trying to notice any of the victors, but only to find Haymitch and Chaff heading out for drinks. I wanted to ask them about Casper, but they obviously did not want to deal with me.

Suddenly I am tackled onto a couch that I was standing next to. It was a human figure, but I could not tell who it was. I open one of my eyes a tad more to notice that it is Casper. She pulls her soft pink lips onto mine, reaches up and giggles. "Oh, you want to play that game?" I choke out, flipping it to where I was on top. I kiss her on the lips one more time, this time longer.

"Get a room!" Haymitch's rough voice shouts from behind. I peer over to find him and the other victors standing there, his voice rings out again, "now do not do that here, just don't." I climb off of Casper and sit up straight. She pulls herself up as well. She starts laughing, falling back once again "Damn it, who gave Casper a drink?" Haymitch replies sarcastically and pulls her back up.

"Come on, I am starved lets go get some brunch," Beetee pushes up his glasses and walks out of the sliding doors. A group follows behind him, his daughter clutches onto the back of his sweater. Alexandra was such a cute and darling child. Haymitch pulls up Casper and drags her out of the doors. I follow behind, rushing to catch up to the group of victors. I trot behind Haymitch, who walks right behind Casper.

They enter Macy's restaurant after fighting the crowds. It was completely empty, which was unusual. Usually during the day it was jam packed from corner to corner. Then I realize that they might get this place to their selves. "Cinna!" Casper shouts, finally acknowledging my existence in the room. She runs up and gives me a hug, pulling her arms around my neck.

She sits me down at a table, which she was sharing with Cecilia, Beetee, Wiress, Woof, Danielle, and Chemistry. "What to introduce us to your boyfriend, sweetheart?" Danielle grins, poking at her brother and whispering something into his ear. He just chuckles under his breath and turns back up to us.

"His name is Cinna," she whispers, "I have been dating him for about two years."

"Well you two make a cute couple," Beetee compliments us, "how is your father, Cinna?"

"He is doing great, just stressing out about that outfit," I reply, picking up a piece of toast from the middle of the table and poke at it. Everybody just watches me, including Casper, who grabs onto my arm and lays her head on my shoulder. "Casper, have you…" Wiress starts, but Beetee finishes, "decided if you are going to stay in the Capitol, or are going to just to visit to meet your clients?"

"I have still yet to decide," Casper whispers, "I would like to be here, especially since it means more time with Cinna."

"While on the topic of Cinna…" Beetee goes on, "have you decided what district you want to style for?"

I think for a second, I had an idea, "I will more likely ask for twelve, but my Dad wants me to style District Three."

"Well you have my support for whatever district you wish to choose," Beetee pushes up his glasses and scoots hit plate to the middle of the table, "Wiress and I are not going to pressure you into being the stylist for our district." He watches me under his glasses, his Dark Brown eyes peering down at the table. We all sit there in quiet until there is a crash. "Damn it, Haymitch!" Johanna growls under her breath, "clean that god damn mess that you created up!" Haymitch just mocks her, standing up and putting his hand on his waist. Eventually Macy comes over with a broom and dustpan. She leans over and cleans it up before skating away.

Our table eats at the table quietly; not wanting to speak once the food arrived. Eventually everybody was exiting, almost time for the tributes to go through the City Circle. I had the best seat in the house by far, but I wanted to spend the time with Casper. It was her choice in what we wanted to do. "What do you want to do tonight?" I whisper into her ear, "I will do anything you wish."

"Lets watch it on the television at your home," Casper whispers in reply, "we can have some alone time." She rubs her hand down my side. I know what she wanted to do, but I never wanted to pressure her into anything. However, she was hitting at it right now. Maybe we both are in that mind set.

We pull up and exit the restaurant into a crowd of people. Casper grips my hand tight and pulls my body closer to hers. "Lets go," I whisper into her ear and she nods. We both walk through the crowds that line the streets to see the chariots. We plow our way through, once I reach my apartment, I feel her body tense up.

I throw my keys off to the side and pull of the dress shoes. She takes off her leather sandals, and walks up and kisses me. I put my hands on her shoulders, my fingers touching the light blue sundress that she was wearing. Casper untucks my black sweater, and pulls it off. She grins at me.

Eventually one thing leads to another, and we lay on the couch, her warm body and back pressed up against me. A blanket pulled over and both of us dressed in pajamas. I peer down at her wrist to notice the silver bangle that I gave her years ago. I grin and kiss Casper on the cheek, she was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal

Author's Note;; Okay, well I switched this to third person. Personally, I find it easier to write like that and it will help around the part in Catching Fire. Okay, so do not forget to review, and whats not! Where do you think the relationship stands? Strong, cold, or passionate? Oh! I hope you do enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

Cinna woke up much earlier than Casper the next morning. He left the apartment quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. The young man did not care about his shoes or changing his clothes, it was not like anybody was going to be up after the parties last night. When he stepped onto the elevator, nobody was there, and he stood in silence. Cinna was heading down into the lobby to get the thing that he hoped would keep Casper here with him. The one thing that would keep them together forever and he needed it today.

Once Cinna reached the lobby there was a man sitting down on one of the white couches. He stood up once he heard Cinna get off the elevator. Everything else was quiet other than his food steps on the tiles. "Cinna Adams?" the man asked, reaching into his coat. The younger man nodded, holding out his hand. The man dropped a small, velvet box into the palm and left. Cinna stared at the box for a couple of seconds. Was he making the right decision?

He shook the idea from his mind and headed towards the elevator once again. Cinna opened the box; inside there was a silver ring with a small blue jewel in the middle. Casper had always told Cinna her favorite color was blue. The ring was perfect for her. Cinna closed the box and placed it in his pajama pocket.

With in minutes he is back in the apartment just as he was. Casper was quietly snoring, meaning that she still had yet to get up. Cinna enters the kitchen and grabs a skillet and tries to start eggs.

The apartment remains quiet for about another hour or so. Cinna finishes the last touches on breakfast. He heads over to his sleeping girlfriend and kisses her on the lips. A couple of seconds later the kiss is returned. The teen lets go and steps back, "good morning, dear."

"Good morning wonderful," Casper pulls herself up, black hair a mess, and her eyes straight on Cinna. She adjusts her glasses on her nose and smiles. She gets up and puts her arms around Cinna neck. He kisses her on the cheek and whispers into her ear, "I made breakfast."

"Oh really," Casper sounded surprised, turning her head around to find that it was true. A breakfast buffet basically was laid out for her. She lets go and heads over, makes her a plate of food, and sits down at the small round table. Cinna does the same and scoots into the seat next to her. They sit there and eat in silence, finally pushing their plates to the side.

Cinna let himself lose himself in Casper's gray eyes. He meets the gaze with a smile. She smiled along with her own gaze. "You do know that you are perfect," he leans in, and then snaps out of his mood, "I have a dress for you."

"You think…?" She begins to asks, but ends up saying, "really? What is it for?"

"I actually want you to wear it tonight. Oh before I do forget, bring all of the victors to Macy's tonight. I know Beetee and Wiress were supposed to tell them, but double check," Cinna starts off and jumps out of his chair, "let me show you the dress." He extends his hand towards Casper, who grabs onto and lets him lead her towards his room. The young man opens the door to the small studio that he had and shared with his father. Casper could see the dress that his father was working on for the interview. She did not care, but watched Cinna grab a garment bag out of a closet. He opened it to reveal a blue dress, with a white ribbon tied at the waist, and lace that lined the bottom.

"Oh my gosh Cinna, it is…" Casper lost the words to say; the dress left her in complete awe. Cinna closed it up once again and draped it over her right arm. He kissed her on the forehead before leading here out of the room. "Emotions through work, remember?" Cinna explains, "Remember the agreement we made over the phone? That we would always do that." Casper nods, hugs him with her left arm.

"Now be at Macy's by six o'clock. My friends will be there, so will the victors. See you then love," Cinna lead her to the door, helping her slide into her sandals. She kisses him on the cheek as a promise and heads into the hallway towards the elevator. He closed the door behind her and took out the velvet box. Cinna stared at it once more, before heading into his bedroom.

_5 O'clock_

"Hey, hey Cinna!" Daire shouts into Cinna's ear as he enters the apartment. He plops down on the couch, black suit with wrinkles he sure was a mess. Daire was the biggest part of this engagement along with Macy, who arrives seconds after Daire. "Cinna, the white polo, brown blazer, jeans, and black dress shoes look perfect to ask little Ms. Hawthorne to be your wife. You are doing well," Macy smiles, "my father will make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Thank him for me," Cinna nods, "he is an amazing man." Macy nods and gently sits down on the couch next to Daire. They both start arguing, like always. Eventually she grabs a piece of duct tape and tapes his mouth shut.. There is a knock on the door and Cinna answers. It was his father. "Forgot your key?" Cinna asked, letting his father through.

"No, Wiress took it and will not give it back," Sienna whispered into his son. Cinna laughed and explain to his father what he wanted him to wear. Cinna's father walks into the bedroom and dressed perfectly with in a couple of minutes. "Cinna, I am going to say that I am proud. You picked the most beautiful, talented, and perfect woman to marry. I just hope she says yes," his father smiles, "you deserve better than what your father always had."

Cinna replies to him, " that means a lot to me, father. I know she is going to say yes."

His father nods and heads into the living room, "I guess Daire got on your nerves Macy?" Macy nods and starts chatting with Sienna. There was one more person that Cinna wanted here right now. She originally declined his offer, but he knew she did not want to miss this. Her husband was coming to it, along with her ex. . Maybe she did not care about her son anymore, only her stepchildren who did not care for her.

About an hour later nobody else comes, Cinna knew that his mother was not coming. They all make their way to Macy's restaurant, to decorate mostly, since he wanted this night to be perfect and blue. They strolled through the busy streets of the Capitol, most people where partying two days before the interviews. The girl from District One was suspected to win, but a few are swinging towards Five. Everybody was talking about the tributes. Cinna just ignored them and entered the restaurant.

The place was empty from people and was dark. Plutarch walks in behind the group, right on time. "Okay, Cinna how do you want this place decorated?" he asked, pulling off a brown jacket and hanging it over a chair. Macy turns on the lights and returns to the small group. "I want the blue table clothes on the tables, and the white and blue rose center pieces in the middle. Other than that, I believe everything is good," Cinna replies, trying to think it over once again.

"What about the candles?" Daire asks, searching trough a box that had been laid out for Cinna and his crew.

"Oh! Place them on the tables as well," the young man acts surprised about forgetting the candles. Everybody scatters, decorating the tables with the décor. Luckily nothing runs out and Cinna puts the last touch on the last table. He slumps down into the chair and sighs. Peering down at his watch he notices that it is six o'clock. Everybody was going to arrive starting now.

Sienna sits down at his assigned table, which was shared with Casper and Cinna, along with Casper's father. Daire starts to annoy Macy, who looks like she was going to punch him in the mouth, and her father was chuckling under his breath. Those two were destined for each other; everybody knew that.

The first guests to arrive were Annie and Finnick, who Cinna knew personally because of Casper. The two treated Casper and him with respect, which the young man appreciated. Really most of the victors respected him and Casper as a couple. Just a few from One and Two that hate them being together. They just had to get over them. "Hey, Cinna!" Finnick shouts, slapping the young man in the back, "congrats."

"Thanks Finn," Cinna chuckled, "just find your seats." Finnick grins and walks away with Annie and sit in a seat across from Macy and Daire. He starts cracking jokes about their attitudes and says that their flirting. Everybody does that to his friends, so it was not like they were not adjusted to it.

Eventually more guest arrives, including Casper's father Velvet, Beetee along with his wife and daughter, and surprisingly Haymitch and Chaff. Also the band, which usually plays at the restaurant, arrives. There was the guest of honor, who follows the band. Cinna smiles at his girlfriend, who was wearing the dress he made her, who accessorized perfectly and had her hair down. She runs up to him and grabs onto his neck and kisses him straight on the lips.

"You look beautiful, darling," Cinna lets go from her lips and compliments her. She blushes and giggles and her boyfriend leads her to the table that had her father and his father. "Good evening, honeysuckle," Velvet smiles at his daughter, kissing her on the cheek, "you are looking very pretty tonight. Where did you get the dress?"

"Cinna made it for me, papa," Casper glances over at Cinna, who waves at little bit at her father.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Sienna Adams," Cinna's father reaches over to Casper's father.

The two men shake, "Velvet Hawthorne. Pleasure to meet you." Sienna returns back to his seat and stares at the door. He was hoping for Caesar along with his ex wife would come here. However, it did not look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Neither of them was coming, leaving the single father in despair.

There was a gentle upbeat music coming from band, the singer sat back and not singing. The entrees started coming out, everybody starts to eat. Cinna sits there, just staring at Casper who takes tiny bites. He smiles at her, feeling for the box in his pocket. It was almost time! She would be his! Oh, how this made Cinna well up in emotion.

Once half of her entrée was gone, Cinna gets out of his seat and walks up to the band. He whispers about the song he wanted them to play. The singer grabs the mike, and the band plays a gentle song.

'_When you try your best but you do not succeed_

_When you try to get what you want but not what you need_

When you feel tired but you can't sleep'

Cinna strolls back to the table, asking Casper for a dance. She grabs his hand and they hit the dance floor. They slow dance, her head on top of his chest. He leans his head on top of hers. The two stay in this moment of passion, of intimacy. All eyes were on them; nobody else gets up to dance.

' _Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

And I will try to fix you '

Cinna lets go of Casper and pulls out the small box. He gets down on one knee, and presents the ring to Casper. "Casper Hawthorne, you are the most beautiful thing in my life. You are my muse that keeps me going. The light to my flame; the needle to my thread. The first time I met you, I was a nervous wreck. Well at age fifteen every boy is like that. The first time I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine. I want you to stay with me, we can start a life together, we can have a family," the young man looks up to find Casper in awe, crying into her hand, "Will you marry me?"

All the young woman could do was nod her head. She was crying tears of joy and all she could do is smile. Cinna got off his knee and put the ring over her finger. Casper threw her arms around him and kisses him straight on the lips.

Finally, they would be able to start a family.


	7. Chapter 7: Ruined Moments

'The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came '<p>

-The Wanted 'Glad You Came'

Cinna brushed the one strand of brown hair out of his face and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? You could see the sweat coming from his forehead as he dabbed it with handkerchief. Flavius, apart of Cinna's new prep team, stands behind him, trying to soothe his worries. He places his hand on his shoulder, "stop being a worrywart, you made the right decision."

"You think?" Cinna questions his decision, "I do love her."

"Those words convince me that you are ready, Cinna," Flavius replies, adjusting Cinna's tux. The eighteen-year-old nods his head, adjusts his tie and heads out of the room. He meets up with his father, who does a double check on his outfit. "Perfect," he mutters, adjusting the back of one his shoes, he just changed out of his street clothes, like usual.

"Thank you father," Cinna mutters out, his face lacking any emotions. His father nods his head and rushes out of the hall and into the bathroom. The young man just walks through the hall and into a small reception area that was right in front. The groups of guest were already arriving an hour before the wedding. Cinna tries to greet them, but it mostly is his family. Where were the victors? They basically were Casper's family and they should start arriving by now.

Finnick and Annie are the first to arrive, just like the engagement about two weeks ago. He once again pats him on the back and gives him a small congratulation. Annie smiles at him, gives Cinna a hug, before the two of them head to take their seats. Beetee follows behind him, along with his wife Matrix, and his daughter Alexandra. She looks up at the younger man and smiles, "hello Cinna."

Cinna picks her up and adjusts her black, curly, hair, "are you ready to be a little flower girl?"

She nods her head and smiles, "yes."

"Well I got a really pretty dress for you to wear and some really pretty flowers for you to throw out before Casper meets me at the alter." Alex smiled at Cinna; smiling back he carried her down a hallway into the room that he got ready in moments before. The young man helped Alexandra into her dress and step into her flats. He put a string of flowers in her hair and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

Cinna handed her a basket, he hands her a mirror to see how she looks. Alexandra squeals and runs out of the room to show her mother and father. The young man chuckles under his breath and turns the light off in the room and exits through the door. "Cinna it is about ten minutes until you are officially unavailable, how do you feel about that?" Plutarch meets Cinna in the hallway.

"Well, extremely happy, I love Casper so much," the boy, replies, fixing his brown hair and adjusting his glasses.

"Then I am happy for you, your are a different from your mother and father. Oh and by the way, your mother ended up showing up with Caesar," the older man replied peering down the hall to find them wanting Cinna in his position, "good luck, I will see you at the reception." The two men make their way into the small room were the procession was going to start. Cinna stands in front of a crowd, all eyes on the groom.

When the wedding begins, the brides maids and grooms men made their way first. The Maid of Honor was Macy and the Best Man was Daire, both of them wanted to kill each other. Cinna feels as he made the wrong decision with the both of them. It does not bother everybody as much as Alexandra throwing flower petals onto everybody's faces, some laugh others do not look pleased. When she reaches the end she dumps the rest of the white petals on the floor and jumps onto Sienna's lap.

Casper comes next, Venia and Octavia right behind her. She holds a bouquet of white star lilies, which have been her favorite flower since she was little. Her father stands to her side, his eyes sternly looking forward. Velvet had no reason to give up his daughter; he just finally gained back her trust. "Do not hurt her," he gave Cinna the command in front of the crowd, every eye was on him. The groom nodded his head and his bride walked up to stand with him.

Really much of the wedding was a blur; Cinna drowned it out by staring at Casper. They put on their silver wedding bands and said their 'I dos' before kissing. There was a round of applause and the two left to the outside. They head to the building next to the chapel and head inside.

It was a small ballroom, not much larger than a school auditorium. He led her to a table with a white tablecloth draped over the small oval table. She sat down and sighed, maybe Casper had the right attitude to stay right now. "Are you okay, darling?" Cinna asked her, leaning his elbow on the table.

Casper blinks once, "yeah, what makes you think there is something wrong honey?"

"Oh nothing, ignore my question," Cinna smiled, kissing here on the cheek. Everybody was heading into the ballroom. Cinna's father sits down next to his son and Velvet next to his daughter.

Alexandra runs over and jumps up on Sienna's lap. "I think you need to return it dad," Cinna made the sarcastic remark.

"You sure?" He runs his hand through Alex's hair, "It is extremely cute and fluffy. It does not want to leave me."

"Sorry, but it belongs to somebody, her parents must be extremely worried about her," Cinna replies, then Beetee was standing by his father.

Sienna looks down and sighs, and hands the young girl over, "I think this belongs to you."

"Yeah, I believe she does," Beetee smiles, holding his five-year-old daughter, barely. He walks away and sits down at his assigned table with his wife. Everybody was chitchatting, except Haymitch and Chaff who only came for the liquor. Nothing else really happens until the dance between Cinna and Casper.

Their song first came on, there was a silence and all eyes were on them. Casper buries her head into Cinna's chest, not liking all the attention. Cinna chuckled, slow dancing to the song that they first got engaged to. "You are doing fine Casper," he whispered into her ear, "remember, you are perfect."

"Thank you," she silently whispered back.

"Umm…excuse me," Cinna peered up to the stage, one of the five victors where standing on the stage where the band was playing their song, "we victors must be going, I got word that we have a new victor. All victors must be in the training center ASAP. " Casper peers up at Cinna, there where silent tears running down her face. She had to go, most of the party had to go. "I am sorry," she whispers, digging her head deeper into his chest.

"Do not apologize, it is not your fault, go," Cinna kisses her forehead, she kisses him back on the cheek, promises him that she would help him move out later and runs off with Venia and Octavia to get out of her dress. He just sighs and sits down where he was standing. Why did the Capitol have to ruin the greatest moment in his life?

"You okay?" Cinna's father asks, but he does not reply. More people where leaving, including Caesar, Plutarch since they both had jobs that involved the games. His mother comes up, there is a short silence but she leans over and reassures him, "at least she will be staying here."

"Yeah I guess so," Cinna replies, getting up and brushes himself off, "excuse me I must get going." That night Casper returns and does help him pack his stuff to move into the new apartment. The first night of being married was a silent one, Casper sleeping in the same bed as him for the first time, which was reassuring in its self. Maybe since she was staying it would be better.

**A/N;; I apologize for this extremely rushed wedding scene. I promise the next chapter is going to be amazing, really since the victor of this games comes into play with Casper. So, I apologize again and promise that there is going to be a longer, less rushed chapter next time. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl and the Announcement

A/N;; I apologize for changing the point of view during this chapter, it is just the end of the chapter. Okay, the quotes are going to separate them that are in the middle, it will go back to Cinna's point of view. I apologize, it is just the announcement is important to the story, and well I want it told in the new tributes. Anyways, end of my mindless rambling. XD

"_You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."  
>― <em>_Suzanne Collins__, __The Hunger Games_

Cinna's eyes flutter open the next morning to find Casper snoring silently. That is what he loved about sleeping with her, the small little sounds she made were soothing. "Casper…" he whispers, poking at his wife gently. Her eyes flutter and she gives him a sleepy smile. He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "Morning," she giggled. The two got out of bed at the same time and she threw her arms around his neck. There was another kiss and the two got ready for the day.

Today was the day that the tributes, escorts, and more importantly the victors arrive to the Capitol. This will be the first day that the two will get to meet last year's victor Elizabeth Crane. Casper was excited; she loved meeting new people. She could not sit still for five seconds. "Someone is excited," Cinna chuckled, running his hand over his top.

"I am darling, you know that. We must get going though, do I look nice?" Casper questioned Cinna, her eyes on her outfit. He smiled; it was just like the first day he met her, so he nodded his head. She grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek and exiting the room. Of course her husband follows behind.

They do not eat breakfast; they were going to eat with the rest of the Victors later on. The two just step out in the silent hallway of their apartment complex. Nobody was up at this time in the Capitol, except a few of the avoxes and older Capitol citizens. When they are on the elevator, it is dead silent, nobody else steps on for the whole ride to the ground floor. The lobby was empty except for an avox who sits down at a counter and reads the newspaper.

The sun was out in the Capitol. Its bright colors swirled into a pallet of neon from the sun's intensity. Its was directly overhead, the two's shadows followed them where they went. The streets were empty, despite the fact of the reaping day. Most people were celebrating the Hunger Games. Others, like the Stylist and Game Makers were getting ready, escorts give the gossip of their new tributes for betting.

It is not long for them to reach the blue building that was what the Capitol called 'the Center'. The shiny metal doors slid open and the two stepped in. Nobody had arrived yet, the prep teams were preparing for the tributes with their stylist. "You will be in here next year for your first year of being a stylist," Casper mentions, taking a seat on the leather couch in the main area.

"I know, I am extremely excited about it," Cinna sits right next to her, extending his arm over her shoulder, "hey missy, you are going to get your clients starting after this year, how you feeling about that?"

"Pretty good, I have a feeling I will get a lot of escorts starting out," she folds her arms around her chest and stares at the doors in hope for a person that she knew. Cinna sits next to her in silence as well, rubbing his hand through her long black hair. She lays her head on his shoulder. He lays his head on top of hers and closes his eyes, so does she.

"Hey curly cue," a voice that could only belong to Finnick Odair rings out.

Casper opens her eyes sleepily and gazes in the direction of the voice, "hey Finn." Finnick sits down next to Casper, along with Annie. The others arrive one district at a time. District Five, who had last year's victor, arrives lasts. "Lets go get food," Cinna announces, jumping up from his seat, "I am starving." The victors laugh at him for a couple of seconds, but recuperate and decide that it is a good decision.

The group makes their way to a restaurant that they always go to when they go out and eat in the Capitol. Upon arrival, there is nobody there, and a younger girl greets them at the host desk. The smell was amazing; there was a smell of grilled chicken and fluffy bread. Once the group sits down at their table, it breaks apart. Everybody sits at a certain part at the table, Cinna and Casper decide to sit next to Haymitch and Chaff, the District Five male victor whose name was Justin, Beetee was next to Justin, then of course Wiress. Haymitch and Chaff automatically get a drink.

Justin sits there, his brown hair a mess, bags under his eyes, and clothes wrinkled. It seems that he had some stressful nights for the last couple of weeks. "So Justin, ho' the trib' of yours," Haymitch slurs his speech when he speaks.

The victor looks up, "she is fine, but a little disturbed. She received a letter a couple of days ago about somebody wanting her to meet her in the Capitol. It was signed S. Crane. I fear that she might be in trouble."

"What makes you think that?" Beetee questions, turning around to look at the quiet girl sitting away from the other victors. She sits there quietly, her dark brown hair pulled back in a braid, she tries to push up her glasses as she nibbles her food.

"Elizabeth got the letter, I think it is from the Head Game Maker," Justin answers, "I do not know why he would want to see her though. That is the reason I convinced her stylist to make her a summer dress to wear for the meeting. I just do not want to lose her; she is the second victor for District Five. Really she is going to be the most memorable one in District Five."

"Ah, so you are lonely?" Chaff asks, at least he is somewhat sober.

"No, I just been the only one for thirty years, I am sick of being the only one. We are the only district that has had just one until last year. It is very rare that we actually get one that wins," the victor crosses his arms, "that is it."

"Oh, we are just joking with you," Casper giggled. Justin rolled his eyes and finished eating his food, getting up to grab Elizabeth. It would have to be later when she would meet the new victor. The two of them exit the restaurant. Haymitch and Chaff do the same, leaving Beetee and Wiress at the table. They scoot over to sit in front of Casper and Cinna.

"Cinna, what district did you choose to be the Stylist for?" Beetee asks and twitches a little bit.

"Well, I am going to ask for twelve," Cinna replies, scooting his plate into the center of the table, "no matter what, I already will have that District. I have training today, so I must get going, see you all later." He gives his wife a kiss and goes away from the table. He exits the restaurant and to his surprise meets his prep team standing there. They all grin at him, "come on we must get going."

They go to the school, well actually a training center for the new stylist that enters each year. It takes a while to get on the list for this, but Cinna was chosen. This year he also would meet his new partner, a woman of course, but who she actually is was a mystery. When they enter the place, it is empty; nobody is there except for the small group. They stand there for a couple of seconds until an avox takes them to a room. The male avox turns on the light, nods his head, and walks away.

Another group of preps enter the room, along with their stylist. She just gave him a small smile before sitting in a chair. Cinna does the same; his prep team sit in the seats next to him. A former stylist, who is in their mid fifties, has a dark orange hair, and yellow skin stands in front of us. There is a smirk on his face as he gives out orders, the group of six rushes to fill those orders. This was boring to Cinna, his father was a stylist and he knew the ins and outs of styling.

"That is good you guys, see you next week for the next class," the man perks up and exits the room. Cinna sighs, says a quick goodbye to his prep team and heads to find Casper. She should be back at home, or with the other victors in the training center. Either way, Cinna was going to find her somewhere. He checks the house first, to find her sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey honey, how was training?" Cinna's wife shouts, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Great," Cinna shouts back, taking off his shoes and kisses her on the top of the head before taking a seat next to her, "what are you so interested about?"

"Seneca Crane is going to make an announcement to the public in a couple of minutes," Casper urges him to sit even though he is sitting, "we must watch it, there might be a clue about Elizabeth in it."

"_I felt, that night, on that stage, under that skull, incredibly close to everything in the universe, but also extremely alone. I wondered, for the first time in my life, if life was worth all the work it took to live. What exactly made it worth it? What's so horrible about being dead forever, and not feeling anything, and not even dreaming? What's so great about feeling and dreaming?"  
>― <em>_Jonathan Safran Foer__, __Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_

"Come here darling," Seneca smiled, adjusting Elizabeth's headband and sun dress, "you must look presentable for the crowds."

"Do we have to do this?" the victor whispers, "The others are going to hate me."

His eyes coldly stare at her and he pulls out her dog tags from under her top, "you can not change who your family is, you can not change the past. I just want to get this out for your sake, the Capitol paparazzi will go crazy if they figure out on their own." Elizabeth closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, this was worst than her Hunger Games. Why did he have to know this information? Why did he not come years ago?

A team for the cameras put powder on her nose; it felt like the prep team all over again. She could feel the pain of being in the arena all over again. If Seneca knew this information, why did he not save her? Elizabeth resented the head game maker. All she wanted to do is hide from the crowds and think about this information that she received today. When she was moved to the area of entrance she was fuming.

The cameras turn to the Head Gamemaker that sits with Caesar Flickerman. They pan in on his face as they say their hellos. Caesar starts it off, "okay Seneca, we have wanted to hear about your big announcement for awhile now. What is it?"

"Well it is a family announcement," the man points to the seat, "that why there is a second seat."

"Do not keep us in anticipation right now, tell us it," Caesar smiles, "what might it be?"

"I found my long lost daughter and she is here right now, " Seneca smiles, "darling, come ahead and come out." Elizabeth's hands ball into fist as she steps out onto the stage. Her eyes keep straight onto the seat. She gives her father a hug before sitting down across from Caesar, who seems surprised about the new information. Elizabeth sits there, staring straight down at the floor, arms crossed over her chest. At least the interview was going to be short.

"_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now"_

_Young the Giant, Cough Syrup_

Casper covers her mouth as the news is announced, "she is going to be hated by the other victors." Cinna nods his head and stares at the screen as the interview goes on. He sits back and tries to think what to do to help her out.

"We need to go see her now," Cinna says, "we can turn this around. Come on darling."


End file.
